


10 Things

by reindeerjumper



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary (2001), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, F/M, Lists, Reasons why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: 10 reasons why Bridget loves Mark, and vice versa. Written when they just can't stop thinking about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something we've all done at some point. Honestly, is it really even love if you don’t write down every painfully accurate detail?

_ Written on a letterhead from Sit Up Britain during an exceptionally boring segment on meatpacking plants. _

 

Why I Love Mark Darcy

 

  1. Has the arse of a god. Those two round cheeks and the way his trousers hug them is the literal definition of perfection, and is probably the main reason he wins almost every case he defends.
  2. Speaking of winning his cases, it’s incredibly sexy how v. smart he is. Completely mistook brilliance for stick-up-arse syndrome, but now rightfully corrected. I could listen to him recite the Magna Carta to me (which he’s memorized (complete nerd)) as long as it’s in that gravelly sex voice he uses in the bedroom.
  3. Those beautiful brown eyes of his. Has completely derailed my thoughts that blue eyes are sexy (clearly brainwashed by Hollywood). Eyes are equivalent of whiskey, or honey, or stained glass.
  4. Five words: Mark Darcy in a suit. 
  5. Those huge, elegant hands that can cup one cheek of my arse with absolutely no struggle. Not to mention how... _skilled_ they are in other places. Long fingers = long pleasure? Lots of pleasure? Loads of pleasure? Not sure on alliteration, but either way they’re bloody fantastic.
  6. Painfully cute & sexy chin dimple. Makes for v. good spot to place teasing kisses that drive him absolutely wild (trust me on this one). 
  7. His willingness to fight for me. I mean, how sexy is that? Even sexier that someone who is so buttoned-up and stoic can land a punch when pushed too far. And by pushed too far, I mean unable to allow someone to make a pass at me. Feel v. safe and protected knowing that I’m Mark Darcy’s.
  8. Legs. For days. The man is mostly made up of long, gangly legs and nothing makes me happier than waking up completely wrapped up in them. 
  9. The dimples that show up when I do something ridiculous and absurd. First noticed them the night he helped me make blue soup, but have now found it impossible to not notice them. Sometimes will do stupid things just to see them when he smirks.
  10. Likes me just the way I am. Even with morning breath and crazy hair, or when totally wasted and belligerent. Truly sees me for me and not for what I can be. Have never felt more loved or accepted in my entire life, and all it took was Mark Darcy to swagger into my line of view...reindeer jumper and all (which has secretly become a turn-on).



_ Scrawled absentmindedly on a cocktail napkin during a transatlantic flight from New York to London. _

Bridget

  1. Can be adorably innocent when caught doing something she shouldn’t be. Makes me smile just thinking of it.
  2. Greets me at the door after long trips wearing next-to-nothing. Despite diplomats being with me on last arrival, the sight of her in that apron was delicious.
  3. Laugh--makes everything bad melt away when I hear it.
  4. What she lacks in height, she makes up for in personality...tenfold.
  5. The small notes she’ll leave me, mostly saying how much she loves me. Always nice to have a reminder (which is why I secretly save them all).
  6. How warm her body is in the morning. Never knew just how chilly I was in bed until slept next to Bridget--essentially a small, human space heater with fantastic breasts.
  7. Speaking of--truly fantastic breasts.
  8. Will be wonderful mother one day (hopefully to our children, and not some other man’s).
  9. Best kisser I’ve ever been with. Truly makes me feel like I’m alive whenever her lips meet mine.
  10. So patient...more patient than she should be. Has given me so many chances when I haven’t deserved them. She deserves the moon and the stars and the entire universe, and she’ll gladly wait until I have the time to give it to her. Wants nothing more from me than just me.



 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the crap quality of these images...they looked 10 million times better in Photoshop (-_-)


End file.
